


Quentin’s Revenge

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The Starfall AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, M/M, PTSD, Revenge, Space Battle, Spaceships, Virgil’s got beef (according to Princey)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: It’s been a year since Quentin’s betrayal of Stellio. The planet is working to rebuild, everyone required to take at least basic self defense until Protection gets back on it’s feet. During that year, Quentin has slipped past law enforcement and bounty hunters alike all too many times. Then a surprise appearance to Earth prompts Virgil to visit his friends, leaving Logan unguarded.





	1. PTSD

Logan is running in a forest. Men in all black come out and Logan blasts them away. He keeps running breathing heavily, throat burning, legs tired and throbbing. He runs for his life. He doesn't pay attention he runs off a cliff. He falls and falls. He tries to scream but can't. He closes his eyes and lands.

 

When he opens his eyes he's in a cage. Logan shakes the bars panic floods him. The cage doesn't open, it has no door. No way out he's trap. He looks through the bars and his eyes go wide.

 

Three figures walk up. One is holding the others as they trash and yell. It was Virgil. Virgil was being held by Deceit and next to him is Quentin. Quentin smiles at Logan sweetly like they were old friends.

 

They were old friends. Teacher and student held at equal ground. Logan would bow and Quentin would bow back as a sign of respect, but times change. Quentin was a traitor to his own people. Neither one of them bow. Quentin walks up slowly until he's almost noise to noise with Logan.

 

"You took everything away from me _Aquarius._  Now I will take the thing you love the most." Quentin snaps his fingers and Deceit wraps his tail around Virgil. Virgil screams in pain as Deceit squeezes him, crushing him.

 

"No! Let him go!" Logan begs tears falling down his face.

 

"L-Lo-" Virgil pushes out before-

 

_CRACK!_

 

Virgil goes limp he's head fall back. "NOOO!" Quentin laughs.

 

…

 

Logan shoots up from his bed drenched in sweat. His heart pounding like crazy and he feels like he's spinning. It's dark, still night an hour before sunrise. Logan pants as he grips the bed sheets. He tries to breathe, to calm down. Just like how Emile showed him. He forces himself to stop shaking. His cheeks feel wet he must have started crying in real life. Logan closes his eyes.

 

Virgil sits up. “Lo?” He holds his hand.

 

Logan flinches. He opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." His hand trembling a little.

 

“Shh... it’s okay. Breathe.” He rubs Logan’s hand. Logan takes deep breaths and slowly lowers himself to Virgil. Virgil holds him and massages his head. Logan slowly calms down and rubs his eyes. Virgil kisses his head and lays down with him. Logan holds him close. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. We’re safe.”

 

Logan nods. "I know, it's been a year I should be over this by now."

 

“No, it’s okay. This is normal. It was a scary thing...”

 

"You’re fine." He mumbles.

 

Virgil shrugs. “I wasn’t fully present either...” Logan sighs and rubs his face. He looks at his watch. He gets out of bed. Virgil sits up. “Lo...”

 

"I'll be back." Virgil sighs and drags himself out of bed. He slips on his hoodie and finger combs his hair before following Logan. Logan looks at him. "You don't have to come."

 

“Yeah, but I want to.”

 

Logan sighs. "Ok."

 

...

 

They make their way down to Morning Starters. The building got bigger after everyone found out that Remy made the cure. The court wanted to give him a job in chemical research for disease curses but he turned it down being perfectly happy making coffee for the people.

 

Logan opens the door and walks in. Remy comes over and hands them their cups. "Sup babe's." He winks.

 

"Thank you, Remy." Logan takes his cup.

 

"No problem."

 

"I hope I didn't wake up."

 

"Na sweetheart. This cool cat doesn't sleep."

 

“Sure you don’t,” Virgil smirks.

 

Remy chuckles. "Hey sit down, let's hang before the rest of the planet wakes up." Remy grabs his own coffee and sits at a table. Logan goes and sits down across from him.

 

Virgil sits and sips his coffee. "How's Emile?" Logan asks.

 

"You see her every other day."

 

"Yes but the topic is..."

 

"I get it, I'm just messing with you. Em is good. She's still teaching self-defense lesson."

 

"She sure knows how to keep busy," Logan smirks

 

"If there is someone that needs help she won't rest." Remy chuckles "Had to ban her from coffee so she could get some sleep." Virgil snorts.

 

"So how have you been?" Logan asks

 

"Pretty good, busy. It's been a year and people are still thanking me. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the attention but it slows down business and I have people who need their coffee."

 

“Yeah...” Virgil leans back.

 

"Are you enjoying your coffee, Vee?"

 

"Yup! Great as always, Rem." Virgil smiles.

 

Remy nods "Good to hear. So what's the plan today?"

 

"I don't know." Logan shrugs "Probably just study some more."

 

Remy nods he looks at Virgil. "You still working on that... What was it again?"

 

"Self-delivery system, aka the human- or... Stellio torpedo? No, it was a dumb idea. I'm going back to the electromagnetic shields."

 

Remy nods "Cool. Well, good luck with that."

 

"Thanks. You just gonna be at the shop?"

 

Remy chuckles "I basically live here."

 

Virgil smirks and plays with his coffee. His thoughts wander to Roman and Patton, what they might be up to. _'They've probably graduated.' he thinks. 'Wonder when they'll get married.'_

 

"Hey, how have the Roman and second ball of sunshine been?" Remy asks.

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "We actually haven't heard from them. Hard to contact from other planets." Logan thinks "We should visit them."

 

Virgil looks up with excitement. "Can we!?"

 

"I do not see why not," Logan smirks. "I think going off the planet will be good for me." He thinks.

 

Virgil bounces in his seat, beaming. "Ooo! I need to bring them gifts!"

 

"Like what?" Remy smirks. Logan smiles seeing Virgil so happy.

 

Virgil thinks. "Maybe I can get Roman something from Creation... Maybe Patton too." he looks at Logan. "Can we go there again? I've only seen it once!"

 

"Anything for you." Logan smiles at him not realizing he just agreed to go to the place he hates the most. Virgil squeals then cover his mouth and blushes. Logan kisses his head. _'Well, shit... No going back now.’_

 

Virgil pauses. "Creation is on the other side of the planet..." he realizes.

 

"Well, I guess it will be a 'road trip' as you would say."

 

Virgil giggles. "Oh! We need to finish installing the cloaking tech on our ship before we leave." he drums his fingers on the table in thought. "If we do that first... Then we can just take the ship to Creation and avoid airfare... Then we can go from there to Earth?"

 

"Cloaking isn't allowed on the planet. Causes too many accidents when the other person can't see you.”

 

"I mean we won't use it on Stellio, but we need to on Earth. It took forever to convince everyone that Pat and Ro were just on an impromptu camping trip."

 

Logan nods. "Yeah..."

 

"They've probably graduated." Virgil still bounces with excitement. "I wonder if they're still in the same apartment..."

 

"We can call them when we land," Logan says. Virgil nods excitedly.

 

...

 

Logan and Virgil land in Creation. They step out of the ship, met with a beautiful rainforest. Vines with colorful flowers grow in an artistic pattern over the marble walls of what reminds Virgil of the buildings from Greece and Roman times. Crowds in colorful clothing move about quickly. Normally Virgil would be overwhelmed, but right now he's on a mission. A mission to find the perfect gifts for his friends. He half drags Logan along, taking in the sights and smells with wonder. ' _Smells.'_ Virgil's eyes widen and he drags Logan to a vendor with many perfumes and candles. Logan rolls his eyes but smirks at Virgil's excitement.

 

"All natural ingredients!" the female Stellio of Creation smiles as Virgil smells everything to find the perfect ones. He soon finds two candles, one for Roman and one for Patton. "Would you like a basket?" the owner smirks.

 

"Yes please." Virgil smiles back. The owner gently sets the candles in a weaved basket and hands it to Virgil.

 

"There you are, sweetheart."

 

"Thank you!" Virgil beams and takes Logan's hand. It took Virgil a while to finally get used to not paying, as well as learning to trust the Stellios for just being their friendly selves, that not everyone who's nice is out to stab his back. That they do genuinely care about his well being, even if they hardly know him. Then again, there are very few who haven't at least heard of him given he is the first Terrian to step foot on Stellio and the only one to stay. It's not uncommon for him to be stopped on the street and asked some questions out of curiosity, or sometimes take a selfie. One young girl of Creation asked him to sign her jacket that she made to resemble his and boy did that make his week. He nearly started tearing up as he did so.  _'Roman is gonna be so jealous when I tell him.'_ Virgil smirks to himself and continues his search.

 

Logan keeps up with Virgil. "Virgil slow down. What is the rush?"

 

"Sorry. There's just so much here!"

 

They come across some dancers using fabric on poles in their choreography, giving them the appearance of wings. One, in particular, catches his eye, a pair of red 'wings' with gold edging and design. He walks closer. Logan pulls him back before he gets smack in the face with the pole. "Careful."

 

"Sorry." Virgil ducks around and makes his way through the crowd to the vendor. He touches the silky fabric and smiles.

 

"You like that one?" a male Creation Stellio smiles at him.

 

"I think it'd suit a friend of mine. He loves acting and dancing." Virgil replies and measures the wings to himself, adding a few inches to make up for Roman's height. Logan walks up to the stand. Virgil looks back at the owner. "I recognize these take a lot of time and effort."

 

The owner nods. "That they do. But it's worth it." he smiles.

 

Virgil reaches into his mini backpack and pulls out a few glass balls. "They create a bright light when in the presence of heat. You can just warm them up in your palm and they'll stay alight for hours." he offers them to the owner who's eyes widen.

 

"I assure you, that is not necessary-"

 

"No, please. As a gift of gratitude." Virgil smiles.

 

The owner smiles back and takes them. "Thank you for your gift." he stands and places the red and gold wings in a bag. "Dream without borders." he smiles and hands the bag to Virgil.

 

"You too." Virgil takes the bag and turns to Logan.

 

Logan smiles. "Someone is in a great mood."

 

Virgil blushes. "Come on. I still need to find Patton's." Logan takes his hand and lets Virgil drag him around.

 

They search for almost a half hour, but Virgil finds nothing. He sits on a bench and groans into his hands. "There's so much but none of it is just right! He's my best friend- what am I gonna do?"

 

Logan sits down. "You are over thinking it. Patton will love anything you give him."

 

Virgil sighs. "I knowwww!"

 

Logan rubs his back. "Come let's get something to eat and relax." Logan offers a smile.

 

"Okay." Virgil looks up. "Maybe some pie will help me think. Oh- by the way, we are so watching that movie when we visit. I will culture you in Terrian pop culture references." he smirks.

 

"What movie?"

 

"Men in black. It's about a secret government agency that works with friendly aliens to protect Earth. It's based around a student-teacher dynamic. I think you'll like it." Virgil winks. Logan doesn't look amused. He stands up and starts walking. Virgil frowns a bit and starts after him. "Oh and there's this one called Avatar, which is what Roman and I both thought off when we first saw Stellio-" Virgil stops mid-sentence and gasps. "Plushies! Why didn't I think of that!?" he races towards the stand.

 

Logan stands a little back and closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. _'Relax, it wasn't even that bad. Everything is fine no need to panic.'_

 

After a few minutes, Virgil decides on a feathered wolf-like creature for Patton. He picks up the bag and looks around. "Logan?" he frowns, unable to find him.

 

He doesn't know how but he found his way lost in the current of people pushing and shoving him away from where Virgil was. He doesn't like it. He politely asks people to move. Some do but others are lost in their little world. Logan stands breathing fasters not liking this. He tries to get out someone knocks him to the ground. Logan covers his head. He spots someone not paying attention to where their stepping. Logan panics and screams a strong gust throws Everyone back.

 

Virgil looks over towards the commotion and runs towards it. He sets his bags down and kneels in front of Logan. "Hey. It's okay. You're okay." Logan curls up on the ground shaking. "Shhh... Lo, breathe. Can you look at me, love?"

 

An officer comes over. "Break it up nothing to see here. Is everything ok sir's?"

 

Virgil waves him off, still intently focused on Logan. "Lo... You're doing good. Just focus on me." The officer shakes his head before walking away. Logan opens his eyes and takes deep breaths. He holds onto Virgil. Virgil rubs his back and rocks him. "I've got you..."

 

Logan relaxes. "Sorry."

 

"Don't be." Virgil nuzzles him.

 

Logan slowly stands up. "Got everything you need?"

 

"Yeah. Come on." Virgil kisses his hand. He picks up his bags and leads them on the least crowded way back to the ship. Neither notice they're being watched.


	2. Too Close To Home

Logan lays on the couch as Virgil wraps his presents. Logan stares at the ceiling. Virgil glances at him occasionally with concern. "Do you wanna talk?"

 

"About what?"

 

"It."

 

"Not particularly."

 

Virgil nods and sets the wrapped presents down. Music?"

 

Logan looks at his watch. "I need to study." Logan gets up. He kisses Virgil's head before heading to his office.

 

Virgil sighs but lets him go. He goes to his workshop. A few months after the trials, Logan and Virgil got their own place. They share a bedroom, have a workroom for themselves, and the kitchen and commons. Logan, true to his word, has been teaching Virgil more of engineering. He's now completed two advanced AI robots, a GPS, and some side projects like the glass balls he gave to that shop owner (Remy helped him with the chemicals). He's also made some weapons on the side. He takes off his hoodie and hangs it up, revealing the beginnings of lean muscles. He was one of the ones who eagerly signed up for self-defense training. He hopes he'll never have to use it, but this time he's determined to be ready. While everyone else took basic self-defense, he continued into advanced and is now entering basic dueling.

 

He grabs his phone- one he made himself specifically for Stellio- and clicks on a playlist. Some popular Stellio band comes on. He gets to work on the electromagnetic shields. The idea is to have arm cuffs that when activated can project a force-field barrier. How close is it to being done? It definitely needs some fine-tuning. Virgil hums along as he works. It's not MCR, but it's pretty good. Aquo flies around and watches him, the other robot shut down and charging. Virgil stops and he feels something wrong. He feels like someone is walking on him. Suddenly, he's the ground, five men carefully sneaking around on top of him. He's a tree, one of the men placing their hand on his bark as they hide. He's a bush being pushed aside. Closer. Closer they creep to-

 

Virgil's eyes shoot open and he snaps his fingers. Aquo closes the curtains and races around, shutting down the house. Ava has been teaching more in using his powers, and sometimes he's able to 'see' through nature. He can feel what it feels. He can also levitate and morph it to his will. Virgil grabs a blaster and his electro-bracelets and heads out of his workshop. He looks at Logan's office door and bites his lip. He doesn't want to send him into another panic attack. _'I can handle it.'_ he thinks. “Aquo, call law enforcement.” He heads out. As soon as he steps outside, his body changes to camouflage.

 

Now the men aren't the only ones hunting. He creeps towards them, finding a good spot and taking aim. He shoots one, though alarming the others. They turn with their blasters and aim in the general area which the last blast fired from. Another mystery shot makes its target, then another. Soon only two men are left standing. They run in panicked circles, like chickens with their head cut off. Virgil takes them down as well. Law enforcement arrives, the sirens heard from a distance away. Virgil leaps from the tree and lands. "They're all yours."

 

The officers look at the unconscious men. "Any idea of what they want?" His partner starts handcuffing them.

 

"No, but they were sneaking towards my house." Virgil frowns. _'Please no...'_

 

The officer nods "Alright we will take them into questioning." The officer looks at Virgil. "Ever thought about joining the force?"

 

Virgil shrugs. "Yeah. But then I'd be away from home all the time. Maybe I will eventually, I don't know. I don't follow orders well though." He smiles sheepishly.

 

The officer laughs "I know the feeling. Well, have a good day." The officers leave the men in the back of their car.

 

Virgil goes back to the house. "Lo?" he looks around and sees the office door cracked open. He frowns and runs to the panic room, aka the basement. He places his hand on the door. "Lo?" Logan shakes he looks at the plant next to him he taps it four times. One time means he's ok, two means he's hurt, three means he's not alone and four means he's panicking. Virgil opens his eyes and quietly opens the door, making sure Logan can see it's him. "Hey... It's okay. They're gone. No one's going to hurt us." he offers his hand.

 

Logan jumps into his arms. "What happened? I heard shooting."

 

Virgil holds him. "There were five men. I stunned them and they're in custody now. They never saw me." he pets his hair. Logan grips his hair. "Shhh... Love, breathe."

 

Logan closes his eyes. He takes deep breaths. He opens his eyes and looks around the room. "One plant, two people, three chairs, four walls, five colors." He starts to relax.

 

"Good." Virgil rubs his back.

 

Logan closes his eyes and leans on Virgil. "Can you call Emile? I need an emergency meeting."

 

"Yeah. Of course." Virgil continues to hold him and pulls out his phone. "Emile?"

 

"Hey, Virgil! What's up?"

 

"Would you be able to come over for a meeting?"

 

"Of course is everything ok?"

 

"We're safe, but Logan's needs to talk with you."

 

"Ok, I'll be right over." Emile hangs up the phone.

 

Virgil sets it down and continues to hold Logan. "Do you wanna move to the couch?"

 

"Yeah." Virgil gently picks him up and takes them to the living room. Logan lays his head on Virgil’s chest.

 

...

 

Logan and Emile sit in Logan's room. "Ok Logan, tell me what happened." she smiles.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I had another nightmare. It's been a year and I still can't shake the feeling that Quentin will come back."

 

Emily nods. "That is a completely normal fear to have."

 

"I know you say that every time."

 

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you don't need to hear it. Do you want to talk about what you saw in the nightmare?"

 

"No, it's the same thing. I'm hunted down, capture then Virgil is killed in front of me powerless to stop it."

 

Emile nods and writes in her book. "You still haven't told Virgil about what you see?"

 

"No. He's my boyfriend, not my therapist. I love him and I know he cares. He supports me just fine after I wake up. He doesn't need to know the details."

 

"Alright, what happened afterward?"

 

"I woke up, Virgil helped calm me down and we went to Morning Starters. After our coffee, we went to Creation." Emile raises her eyebrow. "Yeah I know, but me and Virgil talk about visiting Patton and Roman and Virgil wanted to get them gifts."

 

"How was it?"

 

"Crowded and loud as usual but Virgil was enjoying himself. I did have an accident while I was there." Emile frowns. "I kept getting pushed and fell to the ground after losing Virgil. I panicked and blow everyone away. We went back home afterward."

 

"Sorry to hear that Logan. Just be careful next time. Then Virgil called me right?"

 

"No. After we got home I went back to my office. Then I start hearing gunshots." Logan squeezes the stress ball in his hand. "I ran to the panic room and waited. It was torcher, it was like I was just waiting for them to come and get me. Virgil came in a few minutes later and told me we were safe." Logan looks at Emile. "I'm scared, I'm scared of why those men were coming to my house and I'm scared that when they did I felt powerless to stop them."

 

Emile looks up from her notebook. "This is all normal Logan. Have you been using your coping skills?"

 

"Yes, they have helped a lot but-"

 

"But nothing Logan. You’re not a fighter. You have never been. You got push out of your element. You had to fight for your life. It was scary. It's scary to think that it could happen again. You have made great progress this year Logan and I am proud of you for coming this far. You are no longer afraid that all food is poisoned. You trust people a little more, yes you still have flashbacks, nightmares and panic attacks but you are great at calming yourself down and asking for help." Logan smiles a little at the compliments. "Now you feel powerless. The best way to feel in power in a dangerous situation is to know what to do in one. You don't like the idea of a panic room because you feel out of control so maybe instead you do something else. You can try the self-defense training again. I know you got out of it because of your PTSD's but I think it would be in your best interests to AT LEAST learn the basics."

 

"I know but... just when I get to it I freeze or just blow everyone away."

 

"Yes, but that is in training. If you can't get past training if you do need to fight in the future you will put yourself at a disadvantage by not knowing anything." Logan nods "Virgil is taking training right? I've heard from some of my friends that he is really good. I'm sure he will-"

 

"No, no no. Absolutely not I can't. I can't risk hurting him."

 

Emile sighs. "Ok, how about me?" Logan raises an eyebrow. "Yeah I get that a lot but you forget I'm still people of protection. I am required to past a defense test before being about to leave the country. I teach a class in the city but I'll be happy to give you one on one."

 

"I don't want to hurt you either."

 

"Oh honey I've taken down guys twice your size I promise you won't hurt me. Now I won't make you but it's an option."

 

Logan nods "I will think about it."

 

Emile smiles. "Good. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

 

Logan thinks. "What do I do if he is coming for me?"

 

"Survive. You might not have muscle but you are extremely smart. If you can't punch your way out then think your way out. You know what they say 'Work smarter, not harder'. Don't play by their rules make them play by yours. Take control of the situation. Breath, stay calm and you can get out of anything."

 

Logan smiles. "Thank you, Emile."

 

"Anytime Logan. We will find Quentin, the people of protection are really determined to find him. It's only a matter of time." Logan nods and relaxes. Emile stands up. "I'll see you again soon Logan. Take care."

 

"Thank you again, Emile."

 

"Don't thank me, Logan. It's my job, thank you for calling me." Emile leaves the room. Virgil is in the kitchen getting a glass of water. He looks at Emile with a questioning face. "As always Virgil I am not allowed to tell you anything without Logan's permission."

 

Virgil sighs. “Yeah, I know.” He draws on the condensation on his glass. “I tried. I sensed them coming and I tried to handle it so he wouldn’t have a panic attack.”

 

"You did a great job, Virgil. You kept him safe. If you didn't he would have been a lot worse than just a panic attack." Emile walks over to him.

 

Virgil smiles at her. “Thanks. Actually, thank you for everything.”

 

"It's nothing." Emile waves him off.

 

“No, it’s everything to us.”

 

Emile smiles. "It's my job and Virgil if _you_ ever need to talk I am one phone call away."

 

Virgil nods. “I will.”

 

"You took this all really well I will admit but you aren't from here so I can understand."

 

“Yeah, well... you do what you can.” Virgil looks up at the ceiling. “I thought I was weak. Actually, I was weak, back on Earth. I was always the last to do things, attention was never really my thing. If I could do something alone, I would. I prepared for the worst. Everything that happened... as horrible as it is, it taught me to have more faith in myself. I moved to an alien planet. I was tortured but heck I survived! I learned how to use my powers. Now I’m living with my boyfriend on a planet where everyone looks out for one another, even an alien to them.” Virgil smiles softly. “I couldn’t have asked for a better life. Yeah, a lot of bad happened, but a lot of good did too.”

 

"That is a nice way to think about it. Logan's struggle is that where you grew up, what happened is a little more common. Here Logan watched someone he respected and trust stab him in the back and was shown things we have never seen before. His whole world was flip on its head and it took him a long time to get past that."

 

Virgil nods. “He’s scared, but that’s normal. I’m scared too. That’s why I push myself to learn how to fight so vigorously. That’s why I keep designing and building more self-defense weapons. Why I learn to use my powers. I fear what I don’t know. The more I know, the fewer surprises there are. Sometimes knowing is scary, but ultimately what you don’t know can hurt you.”

 

Emile nods. "Try to get him to take some classes. I think it will be good for him." Emile looks at her watch. "Hey, I got to run I got another client. It was a pleasure as always to talk with you, Virgil. I hope you and Logan have a better day."

 

Virgil nods. “You too.” Emile smiles and leaves. Virgil goes to Logan’s room.

 

Logan is reading a book. "Hey." He smiles

 

“Hey.” Virgil smiles back and sits down. Logan continues to read his book. Virgil lays down and listens to music, one earbud out.


	3. Worry Wort

Logan and Virgil are eating dinner. "I think we should cancel our trip to Earth." Virgil looks at Logan. He bites his lip and thinks it over for a moment. He wants to go desperately, but he also wants Logan to be okay. "I know but after today I... I don't want to endanger Roman and Patton."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “I’m sure it was nothing.”

 

Logan looks at his food. "I just want to be cautious."

 

“Yeah.” Virgil picks at his. “Okay.”

 

"How about we wait a few days. If nothing happens we can go."

 

“Okay.” Virgil smiles Logan smiles back. Virgil kisses his cheek. “I love you. You know I’m here for you.”

 

"Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way."

 

Virgil lays his head on Logan’s shoulder and turns on the display- aka TV to Virgil. He flips through the channels before a news report makes him stop.

 

 _“Quentin has once again slipped past us.”_ A male Stellio of Protection is being interviewed, his vest suggesting he is a highly decorated officer. _“Reports led us to Earth’s moon. His ship was seen leaving just as our troops arrived. We will be closely monitoring the Terrian homeworld for protection purposes, however, the Terrian governments will still be unaware of our presence.”_

 

Virgil pales. “NO, THEY WON'T!” He stands and starts pacing.

 

"Virgil?"

 

“Our government may be dumb, but it’s not that dumb. It’s gonna see alien ships on the moon! And after last year-“

 

"Virgil there is nothing we can do."

 

“Yes, there is! I have to tell them! I’m from Earth! They’ll listen to me, right!?”

 

"Ok let’s go to the station then work from there." Logan stands up.

 

Virgil takes his hand and they get onto a speeder. Virgil quickly looks up the man on the news while Logan drives. “General Nate. Served on three planets...” he reads through his awards and honorable mentions. “Well then... no one should mess with this guy.” He looks up as the station comes into view. They get off the speeder and go inside. Some of the people waiting in the lobby look up when they come in, some staring. Virgil tries to kindly ignore them and goes to the front desk. “Can I speak with General Nate?”

 

“He is unavailable at the moment. Is this an urgent matter?”

 

“Yes, it’s about the safety of his troops near Earth.”

 

The female officer looks at another who’s coming towards them. “Officer Terrance.” She greets.

 

Terrance smiles at Virgil. “Back so soon?”

 

Virgil realizes it’s the officer from earlier that day. “I need to speak to General Nate. It’s urgent.”

 

"He's off the planet, what is the matter?"

 

“His troops are in danger. They’re too close to Earth. The Terrian governments will find them and gun them down.”

 

“Earth has no space worthy weapons.” The female officer says.

 

“Yes we- they do. They’ve just never used them fearing it would destroy our planet, but they do have them. But they’re very unstable- atomic and nuclear weapons. The moon is within range.”

 

“I’m sure General Nate has taken this into consideration-“

 

“You can’t consider something you don’t even know!” Virgil defies.

 

Logan puts a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt to give them a heads up and let him do what he pleases with the information."

 

Terrance thinks "Ok, I will inform him of the potential danger." he walks off.

 

Virgil looks at Logan, still unconvinced. "That is all we can do." Virgil frowns deeply and fidgets with his drawstrings. He follows Logan out and they go back home.

 

...

 

The next morning there’s a firm knock on the door. Virgil opens it and sees General Nate with two officers behind him. “Good morning, Virgil Sanders.”

 

Virgil‘s eyes widen and he looks back at Logan. Logan comes up. "Is something wrong?"

 

“I was informed you wished to speak with me.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Virgil steps aside. “Come in.”

 

General Nate steps in, followed by the two officers, both male. Virgil offers for them to sit. The General does, the officers remain standing by the door. “Are you the only ones in the house?”

 

"Yes, it's just me and Virgil." Logan sits down across from the general.

 

General Nate nods and looks to Virgil. “I was informed you have information about Earth that you wished to share with me.”

 

“Yeah, your troops are too close. Earth does have space ranged weapons that could cause global damage if used. They will discover your hidden troops and when they do, it will send everyone into a global panic and more likely than not, they will fire on you.”

 

"The Terrian's don't know friend from foe given we haven't spoken with them. They don't mean harm, they're just scared of what they don't know."

 

General Nate looks between Virgil and Logan. “Where do you suggest they be hidden?”

 

“I don’t know. They have deep space imaging. The only reason they don’t know about Stellio is because of the cloud cover.” Virgil points upwards.

 

General Nate nods slowly. “I will discuss this with the council. Thank you, Virgil Sanders.” He stands and offers his hand. Virgil shakes it. The General nods to the officers and they leave.

 

Virgil collapse onto the couch and sighs. "That went well." Logan massages Virgil's shoulders. Virgil nods. Logan kisses his cheek. Virgil smiles and sits up. He holds Logan and closes his eyes, thoughts still racing, hoping Roman and Patton are okay. Logan holds him close he closes his eyes.

 

...

 

Virgil tinkers with the shields some more that evening. The nagging feeling that he should be doing more to keep his friends safe won’t go away. He sighs and closes his eyes. _‘This is crazy.’_ He thinks. _‘They’re millions of miles away...’_ He reaches out across the solar system, past the asteroids and other planets, past the dust and solar waves. He feels himself being drawn in and considers pulling out. _'No... Wait...'_ And then he feels Earth. It's sick, polluted, but Earth. He searches and searches and searches. There's so much going on at once. So many changes. He feels sharp tools digging into him, explosions shaking his core. He feels too hot. _'P-Pat... R-Ro...'_ he finds their hometown. He searches more. So many people, so much input. _'Too much, too much.'_ His eyes fly open and he falls into Logan's arms. _'When'd Logan get here?'_ His room stops shaking.

 

"Virgil are you ok?"

 

Virgil looks around, tired and disoriented. "Y-Yeah- ow." He holds his head, a headache starting. He closes his eyes and leans on Logan, breathing heavy.

 

Logan frowns "What's wrong? The house started to shake."

 

"I- ah. I went to Earth." Logan looks confused. "I reached out... felt Earth... looking for them... couldn't find them... so sick..." Virgil's body starts going limp.

 

"Virgil!?" Logan shakes him.

 

"Hmm?" Virgil groans and cracks an eye open. "Ow... need to... lay down..."

 

Logan pulls him over to his bed. "Ok." Logan tucks him in.

 

Virgil pulls the blanket over his head, whining. "Not... doing that again..."

 

Logan rubs his leg. "I'll go grab you some medicine." Logan stands up and leaves. Virgil takes deep breaths and tries to will himself to sleep. Logan comes back as fast as possible with liquid medicine. "Virgil are you still awake?" Virgil grunts. Logan pulls the blanket off and sits Virgil up. Virgil hisses and holds his head. He leans on Logan and continues taking deep breaths he takes the medicine. Logan lays him back down gently. Virgil holds onto his tie, eyes closed. Logan pulls his hand off and starts to walk away. Virgil whimpers and curls up, falling asleep. Logan frowns he closes the door behind him and picks up his phone and calls Ava. "Mother?"

 

"Yes, Son?"

 

"What happens if you push your powers too much?"

 

Ava thinks for a moment. "Usually a headache. Sometimes you feel really tired too. Why?"

 

Logan relaxes. "Virgil tried to connect with the plants on Earth."

 

"Oh dear... why would he do that?"

 

"I think he's worry about Patton and Roman." Logan looks at the door.

 

"Aren't you two planning on visiting Earth soon...?" Her tone holds some apprehension.

 

"Not anymore." Logan frowns "Anyway I just wanted to make sure he would be ok."

 

"Yeah, he should be fine when he wakes up. I'm assuming he saw the news report then?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"How are you?" Logan doesn't answer. "Aquarius?"

 

 _'Speak, why is it so hard? She's your mother just tell her your fine, but that is a lie.'_ Logan hangs up the phone and slides down the wall. "I'm a mess." he holds his legs to his chest. Aquo hovers out of Virgil's workshop and stays near Logan. Logan closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. He looks at the wood floor and starts counting the lines. When he's done, Aquo shines different colored lights, letting Logan name them. "Red, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green." Logan relaxes "Thank you Aquo." Aquo gives a happy beep. Logan chuckles and stands up. "Alright, you watch Virgil I got work to do." Logan opens the door for him. Aquo flies in and rests on a shelf. Logan closes the door and gets back to work.


	4. Going On A Trip (In Our Favorite Rocketship)

Virgil paces the kitchen as he cooks breakfast before Logan gets up. He needs to see Patton and Roman. He needs to make sure they're okay, but he can't leave Logan, but he doesn't want to panic him. He comes through his hair and looks at the ceiling. "Maybe I can make a long distance communication device... but then the government will just find it and take them in for questioning." He groans.

 

"Virgil?" Logan interrupts him.

 

Virgil stops and looks at him. "Oh. Hey." He goes back to the stove.

 

"Virgil what is on your mind?"

 

Virgil sighs. "I'm worried..."

 

"I can tell, I've been stand here for 3 minutes." Logan walks over.

 

Virgil blinks. "What?"

 

"I've been watching you pace back and forth for 3 minutes now."

 

Virgil sighs and rubs his face. "I just- I don't even know if they're alive. And what if they got locked up? We've only seen them once since. What if they got infected by some space disease or kidnapped or-"

 

Logan puts his hands on his shoulder. "Breathe."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. He starts pacing again. "I feel like I should be doing more. That if I don't, something bad is gonna happen and it's gonna be my fault cause I could have stopped it."

 

"You can't be everywhere at once, but if it makes you feel better you can go to earth."

 

"But you-"

 

"Virgil. I'll be fine." Virgil opens his mouth then closes it he looks down. Logan goes over and kisses his head. "I'll stay with Emile until you come back if it makes you feel better."

 

Virgil sighs. “Okay.” Logan tilts his head up and kisses him. Virgil closes his eyes and kisses him back.

 

"Virgil. Breakfast is burning."

 

“SHIT!” Virgil pulls away and takes the pan off the stove. Logan chuckles. Virgil mock glares at him. “You distracted me!”

 

"I will not confirm or deny that statement."

 

Virgil rolls his eyes and walks up to Logan with a smirk. He leans up and kisses him, closing his eyes. Logan kisses him back. Virgil cups his face, keeping him close for a long moment. They finally part for air and Virgil sighs. He lays his head on Logan’s chest. Logan rubs his back. Virgil kisses his cheek. “I’ll finish breakfast.”

 

"Ok. I'll head down to Morning Starters and get our coffee."

 

“Thanks, Star.”

 

Logan kisses his cheek and heads out. Virgil continues on breakfast. He stops and looks up. He looks at the door. “Aquo?” Aquo flies out. “Follow him.” Aquo continues after Logan and soon catches up.

 

Logan chuckles. "Hello, Aquo." Aquo beeps. "You going to keep me safe?" Aquo beeps again. "We should get you a voice box." Logan thinks as they walk down the street. Aquo beeps happily at the idea.

 

Logan walks into Morning Starters. "Good morning, Remy."

 

"Morning babe. I got you." he goes to the back of the store then comes back with two cups.

 

"Thank you Remy."

 

"No problem, nurture your future."

 

"Let knowledge be your guide," Logan smirks and heads out. Aquo buzzes around Logan’s head. They get back to the house, breakfast on two plates, Virgil's gone.

 

"Virgil?" There’s no answer. Aquo flies around the house, quickly searching but finding nothing. Logan puts the cups down he pulls out his phone and calls Virgil. His phone displays a message. “Caller unavailable.” Logan starts to panic but pushes it down. He looks around the house but there is no sign of him. Everything is exactly in its place. Logan taps his foot he checks all the rooms. Still, nothing until he gets to the bedroom. He hears a tap on the window. He turns around, but no one’s there. Logan goes to the window. A pebble hits it Aquo beeps curiously. Logan opens the window the rocks form a circle around a hole in the ground a few feet away. Aquo flies in and comes out a moment later, circling it. Logan runs out and goes to the circle. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil is at the bottom of a deep pit, working on making stairs, through coughing. “Hey-“ he coughs.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

“Trying to get out.” Virgil keeps working. He freezes and looks over his shoulder. “Oh shit.” He starts working faster.

 

"What? What's going on?"

 

"Those big worm things- um. Cunicm?" He hears screeching and the ceiling starts falling apart. "SHIT!" Virgil leaps up and starts climbing the dirt wall. A giant worm-like creature with leathery skin and no eyes emerges from another wall. Its shovel-shaped head is plated with heavy duty scales, made for tunneling. It sniffs the air and turns towards Virgil, letting out an ear piercing screech. Virgil extends a hand and a large rock floats up. He hits its side. "SHOO!" He desperately crawls his way up. The Cunicm screeches again and charges towards him. It reaches the sunlight and lets out a cry, it's skin getting burned. Logan covers his ears at the screeching and backs away. Virgil crawls out and looks back down. The Cunicm burrows away. Virgil sighs and takes an object out of his pocket. Logan sits on the ground Virgil looks over at him. "You okay?"

 

Logan rubs his ears. "Stellio's have sensitive ears."

 

"Oh yeah..." Virgil sits next to him and puts the object back in his pocket. Logan looks at Virgil and smacks his arm. "Ow! What?"

 

"You scared me half to death!"

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't choose to fall into a sinkhole!"

 

Logan sighs "Sorry..." he stands up.

 

Virgil frowns and gets up. He hugs him. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

 

Logan looks down "I thought that you..."

 

Virgil rubs his back. "I'm okay."

 

"I got coffee."

 

"Okay. Come on." Virgil leads him back inside and they sit down. Breakfast is fairly quiet.

 

...

 

Logan is in his chair reading a book. Virgil is packing food for the trip to Earth. He looks back at Logan from the kitchen. "You sure you'll be okay?"

 

"Emile has agreed to stay here until you come back. I'm taking her up on her offer for one on one self-defense classes." Logan flips a page.

 

Virgil smiles. "That's good."

 

"Tell Patton and Roman I say hi."

 

"I will. I'll be back soon." Virgil sets the bag of food next to his other bag. He goes over to Logan and gives him a kiss.

 

Logan kisses him back. "Be safe and don't do anything stupid."

 

"I won't. I promise." Virgil smiles before picking up his bags and heading out the door. Aquo hovers around the living room as if watching Virgil leave like a pet.

 

"You got the ship keys?"

 

"Yup!" Virgil calls from outside before stopping. He drops his bags and races back inside, grabbing them off the counter. He smiles sheepishly. "Now I do." Logan chuckles.

 

Virgil races out again and picks up his bags. He flags down a passing Stellio on a speeder who happily gives him a lift to the shipyard. Virgil sets his things in the locking draws of the ship that he and Logan built together. He smiles proudly and goes to the pilot's chair. It's a little weird being in here alone. Virgil sighs. 'Just a few days. I'll see him again soon.' He starts up the ship and carefully brings it to a hover, just like Logan showed him. He calls on the com. "Permission for take off?"

 

"Permission granted. Let knowledge be your guide."

 

"As to you." Virgil takes off.

 

...

 

After a few days, Earth is only minutes away. Virgil turns his cloaking tech on. It was a little nerve-wracking at first, but he soon realized that he knew how to handle most of what could happen. Thankfully, nothing bad did happen and he's safely entering Earth's atmosphere. He flies down and carefully lands in an empty field. He grabs his backpack and leaves the ship. It shrinks and Virgil picks it up, clipping it onto a necklace chain that he tucks under his shirt. He starts walking the back way to the apartments. He eventually gets there and knocks. Patton opens the door and covers his mouth as he squeals happily he hugs him tight. Virgil beams and hugs him just as tightly. Roman comes out and blinks in surprise before hugging him as well. "Gah! Guys, you're gonna break my ship!" Virgil laughs.

 

"What?" Patton let go. Virgil pulls them inside and closes the door. He shows them the tiny ship on his necklace before tucking it back under his shirt.

 

"Wait, it's real?" Roman asks.

 

"Yes, shh!" Virgil giggles. "Oh! I got you guys some things!" He sets his bag down and opens it. He pulls out two tiny boxes. He clicks a button on his watch and they expand to normal size. He hands one to each of them.

 

Patton squeals happily. Roman laughs "Are you Ant-Man now?"

 

"Oh my gosh, Roman. Just open your gift." Virgil laughs.

 

Patton and Roman open their gifts. Patton pulls out the wolf and hugs it. "Oh, Virgil I love it!"

 

Roman pulls out the wings and gasps. "Oh, my Walt Disney!"

  


Virgil laughs, he can't stop smiling. "I saw some dancers using them and figured they'd be a good match for you. And that's called a Lupma. Some people have them as pets."

 

"Oh, I want one so badly!" Patton holds the wolf tightly. "I'm going to name you Barkcaw." Virgil snorts and giggles at the name.

 

Roman tries the wings on. "Do I look fabulous?" He poses.

 

Patton giggles. "Always."

 

Virgil smirks. "Hey, Pat. I think you have another half bird."

 

Patton gasps and hugs Roman. Roman laughs and dramatically wraps his wings around Patton. "It'll take some time to get used to them."

 

Patton giggles. He looks at Virgil. "Thank you so much."

 

"Of course." Virgil beams. He goes to his bag and enlarges another bag of food. "I can make dinner-"

 

"Oh no. You are going to sit down. I'll make dinner- wait, its lunch." Roman thinks.

 

Patton giggles and lets Roman go. "He's right Virgil you are our guest. Relax."

 

Virgil sighs. "Okay fine." He sits down. Roman puts the wings in his room before coming out to the kitchen and starting on cooking.

 

Patton sits next to Virgil. "How have you been? How's Logan? Wait." Patton looks around. "Where is Logan?"

 

Virgil frowns a bit and sighs. "He's still suffering from PTSD... he keeps having nightmares too. It's a struggle, but he is getting better."

 

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Patton hugs him.

 

Virgil hugs him back. "Thanks... I've been pretty good."

 

"I'll say. You got some beef Emo Knightmare." Roman smirks.

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. "Yeah, after the hit to Protection, everyone was required to take basic self-defense training. Well... let's just say I just graduated from advanced self-defense and I'm going into beginning combat."

 

"Oh wow, that's great." Patton feels his muscles.

 

Virgil blushes. "Oh, also I'm famous." he laughs. "There was one girl who was wearing a jacket like mine. She asked me to sign it. I almost started crying."

 

Roman whips around. "What!?"

 

"Yeah, and everyone stares at me. Some want to take selfies. Sometimes it gets overwhelming. Logan's there to get me out though." Virgil smiles.

 

"Patton pack your bags we’re moving."

 

Patton rolls his eyes. "Oh dear."

 

"Ha. Yeah right." Virgil snickers and sighs. "Actually, Logan and I were both going to come to visit, but... then there was a news report..."

 

Patton frowns "Did something happen?"

 

"Quentin slipped away again. We haven't been able to catch him- this is the closest we've gotten. He was seen leaving the moon. Then Stellio decided to keep a fleet hidden there and I made a very implicit demand to speak to the General in charge of the fleet because I knew the government would find them and shoot them down."

 

"What is he doing there?" Patton wonders

 

"I don't know. All our leads have been random. Logan and I canceled our trip, but I was worried about you guys, so he told me to go ahead. Emile is watching him."

 

Patton nods "Well let's not think about that now. You are on vacation." Patton smiles.

 

"Ehh..." Virgil looks like he begs to differ. "Kind of. I still have to stay off the grid, remember?"

 

"Oh I'm sure they don't even remember you- I MEAN-"

 

"I got what you meant, Princey." Virgil chuckles.

 

"Yeah, it's been a year since it happened. They have no reason to come after you."

 

"Well... If somebody else causes a ruckus- I just don't wanna risk it. I'm still on the missing person's list so." Virgil shrugs.

 

Patton shrugs. "We'll be careful."

 

Virgil nods. "So how have you guys been? Graduation?"

 

"Oh, it was a blast! We crashed the party!" Roman laughs.

 

Patton giggles. "Things are good right now. I work in a bakery and Roman is still doing theater."

 

Virgil smiles. "That's nice."

 

"Yeah, so things are overall good." Patton smiles

 

Roman looks at Virgil. "You miss some movies and new albums." Roman smirks.

 

Virgil gasps. "Did you buy the albums!?"

 

"You insult me." Roman goes into his room and comes out with some CD cases.

 

Virgil squeals and looks through them. "AHHHH! YOU GOT PANIC'S NEW ALBUM!!!"

 

"Well yeah! Figure you would come down at some point to see us."

 

Virgil laughs. "Were you trying to spot Stellio at night?"

 

"You mean Uranus?" Roman smirks.

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. "It's called Stellio, but I guess it can be code name Uranus." He leaps up and hugs Roman. "Thank you for the albums. Don't get me wrong, I love Stellio music, but sometimes I want something from my roots."

 

Roman chuckles "I feel ya." Patton giggles.

 

"OH! Speaking of which." Virgil extends his hand and some silverware comes flying towards him. he makes a motion and they fly in a circle around his head.

 

Patton ooo’s. "What are you doing?"

 

"How are you doing that?" Roman asks.

 

Virgil beams. "Ava taught me how to use my element. I can control anything natural that isn't sentient. Meaning plants, dirt, rocks, metals." He sends the silverware back.

 

"That's so cool!" Patton gushes "I always told you, you were special."

 

Virgil blushes. "Yeah Iron-Ant." Roman smirks.

 

Virgil snorts. "That was so bad."

 

Patton giggles. "Oh, it's so good to have you home."

 

Virgil smiles. "It's good to be back." Patton can't help himself and hugs him again. Virgil chuckles and gives him a squeeze.

 

"Let's go out to eat! To celebrate."

 

"Umm... If it's okay I'd prefer we stay here. Maybe delivery?"

 

"Ok, anything you want." Patton never stops smiling.

 

Virgil thinks. "You know what I really missed?"

 

"What?" Roman asks.

 

"Pizza and Pepsi."

 

Roman laughs and pulls out his phone. "Okay!"

 

Patton giggles he picks up Barkcaw and hugs him. Virgil smiles and puts on of the CDs in the CD player. He starts jamming.

 

...

 

Logan deflects a punch then throws his own but instead of making contact a gust of wind blows out and pushes the attacker away. "Go job." Emile smiles at him.

 

Logan relaxes his body. "Thank you." He pants

 

"Alright, that is enough for today." Emile goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. She hands one to Logan. He drinks it quickly.

 

"You did good, but watch your feet you’re too off balance."

 

Logan nods. "Ok, I'll work on it."

 

Emile smiles. "I'm proud of you."

 

"I know you keep saying it."

 

"Still nice to hear." Emile shrugs.

 

Logan looks at his watch. "Virgil should have landed on Earth by now."

 

"I am sure he is fine."

 

Logan sighs. "I know, maybe I should have gone with him."

 

"I think you made the right call. Besides now you're finally getting some training in."

 

Logan chuckles "Ok."

 

"I'm going to take a shower then we can relax for the rest of the night." Logan gives a thumbs up and Emile leaves.


	5. Interception

After a few days, Virgil has to say goodbye. Many hugs later, he’s on his way out of the atmosphere, cloaked and ready for the journey home. He gets past the moon when the ship shakes. The alarms go off for an attack. Virgil’s eyes widen and he puts the shields up, trying to maneuver his way out of range, but he can’t find where the enemy is coming from. He brings the guns online and waits for them to fire again, only to find out the ship is behind him. If he misses, he hits Earth. Virgil quickly turns the guns off and reroutes power to the engines, taking off into space as fast as he can. Despite his best efforts, the ship catches up and sends an impulse that knocks the power out. Virgil panics and sends a distress signal. “Virgil Sanders to Stellio. My ship has been captured near Earth. I repeat. I have been captured! Does anyone hear me!?”

 

"We hear you, Virgil Sanders, what is your position?"

 

“Earth’s orbit.” Virgil looks back at the large ship. “I think it’s Quentin.” Virgil hears something like metal scraping and sees a cable. He’s being pulled towards the larger ship. “If you break my ship I swear...” Virgil says under his breath.

 

"We are sending back up try to stay safe."

 

“Will do...” Virgil curls in on himself as the ship’s shadow spreads over him. He grabs his shield and a blaster. He’s not going down without a fight. Virgil’s ship is pulled into a hanger. The ramp is forcibly opened, and as soon as there’s light, Virgil is firing upon the attackers, shield up and guarding him. The first line falls. The opposing side fires back damaging the inside of the ship. “Shit.” Virgil moves down and out of the ship, trying to protect it. He quickly gets surrounded.

 

“I would lower your weapon if I were you." A familiar voice calls out.

 

Virgil bites his lip and closes his eyes. “Or what? You’ll kill me?” He doesn’t turn around.

 

"No, or at least not yet. Search the ship find Aquarius." A few soldiers go into the ship. Virgil stays silent, still holding his weapon tightly. He looks around before aiming at Quentin and firing. A force field blocks the attack. Quentin has a robot arm and a beard. He chuckles. "Nice try." A soldier tackles Virgil to the ground. The men come out of the ship.

 

"He's not here." Quentin frowns he looks down at Virgil. Virgil grunts and flips him and the soldier. He throws him into the others and picks up his gun, but it's blasted from his hand. He makes finger guns at them, shocking some and they fall.

 

Quentin stands up. "GET HIM!" The soldiers who are still standing fire at Virgil. He panics and raises his arms. Panels from the floor rise up to shield him. He looks at Quentin before trying to smash him with one of the panels. Quentin runs and fires from his arm. "Stop him!" Virgil leaps up into the ventilation system. Quentin growls "Find him!" The soldiers scatter. Quentin pulls out his phone. "ground squad check the house." He walks away. Virgil watches and pales. He clicks a button on his watch and the ship shrinks. The guards look around in confusion and Virgil summons it to himself. He grabs it, putting it on the necklace and continues crawling, trying to find a way to sneak out. He needs to save Logan.

 

...

 

Logan and Emile are eating breakfast. Then-

 

_-CRASH-_

 

Logan and Emile look to find men storming the house. Logan stands up and blows them away. Emile grabs her pen and it turns into a Sword. Some men start firing. Emile summons a shield and stands in front of Logan. "I hope Virgil doesn't mind if I borrow this." Logan turns his back to Emile as he blasts another guy out the window. He tries to stay calm. Emile looks at him. "We need to move." They start to run when a high pitch noise stops them. They cover their ears as they fall to the ground and their muscle lock in place.

 

Anwir slithers into the house. He turns the sound off. He looks at Emile and Logan paralyzed on the ground. "You Setillo's are your sensitive ears. You should really work on some earplugs." He chuckles. "Grab him and let's go." One of the men picks up Logan. Panic fills Logan's eyes and he can't breathe. Emile tries to move but can't. See watches Logan being taken away.

 

...

 

Quentin's ship shakes. "We are under attack I repeat we are under attack."

 

"Quentin surrender now and release Virgil Sanders."

 

"Blast it all. GET US OUT OF HERE!"

 

The soldiers leave the hanger to get to the engine rooms. Virgil sneaks over to the control panel, camouflaged. He opens the hanger doors and sets his ship down. It expands to its normal size and he runs in. He starts up the ship. He hears blasters firing. He turns on the guns and blows them away. The ramp closes and Virgil sits down. He makes it out of the ship. He sees another ship firing at Quentin's ship he sends a message. "This is Virgil Sanders." he fires at the inside of the ship where he just left. "I'm out."

 

"We copy Virgil Sanders. Please get to safety." Virgil continues firing on the ship. He takes a deep breath and extends his hand, closing his eyes. He starts making a fist and one of the engines begins to curl in on itself.

 

"Sir are engine has been damaged."

 

Quentin growls "Get us out of here!"

 

"We can't!"

 

Quentin slaps the soldier. "Do as I say!" The ship continues to fire. Virgil focuses his attention on the second of four engines.

 

"Sir we lost the second engine."

 

"Fix it!"

 

"We can't it has been crushed."

 

"How the hell did it get crush!?"

 

"Sir take the escape pod."

 

"Finally a good idea." Quentin storms out.

 

Virgil’s body shakes. _‘Not yet.’_ he takes out their weapons next. When he’s done, he opens his eyes before immediately falling to the floor, passing out. An escape pod shoots out and disappears.

 

“Virgil Sanders. Virgil Sanders, do you read?” General Nate’s voice comes through the com system. Virgil lays on the floor, out. A tractor beam catches Virgil’s ship, keeping it from colliding with Quentin’s. It draws Virgil’s ship into the hanger of the Stellio cruiser.

 

“Quentin, do you surrender?”

 

“Yes.” A soldier answers.

 

“Prepare to be boarded.”

 

...

 

Virgil groans and wakes. He looks around and sees he’s in a ship’s cabin. He slowly sits up from the bed and looks around. The Stellio banner is imprinted on the desk. He sighs and heads out, looking around. His blood runs ice cold. _‘Logan_.’ He runs to the bridge and charges in. “GENERAL!”

 

"Virgil Sanders. You’re up."

 

“LOGAN! THERE’S A GROUND TEAM ON STELLIO! THEY’RE GOING AFTER AQUARIUS.”

 

"I will send in a report." A soldier runs in.

 

"Sir. Quentin escaped."

 

"He must have taken an escape pod shouldn't be hard to track. Take a team and go after him." The soldier runs off.

 

Virgil paces. He goes after the soldier. “Take me with you.”

 

"Negative. You stay here and stay safe."

 

“No. I need to find him.”

 

"We will do everything we can. Believe me, we want to find him too."

 

“But you need me! I took down two of the engines and the weapons on that thing!”

 

The soldier looks at him. "Fine, keep up." The soldier runs faster to the smaller ships. Virgil beams and shrinks his ship. He grabs it before chasing after the soldier.

 

...

 

A group of ships speeds through scanning the area. It takes a bit but they find him. "There!"

 

Virgil reaches out his hand. “Don’t freak out if I pass out.” He mumbles. He draws the pod towards them, breathing quickly and sweating.

 

"Oh course." The soldiers connect the dots. The pod fights against Virgil's hold.

 

Virgil tights his grip and grunts. “Does- this thing have a tractor beam?”

 

"Tractor beam!" The beam catches it. The soldier smiles. "We got him."

 

Virgil doesn’t look convinced. He keeps ready in case the tractor beam fails. They bring the pod back to the main ship. The pod opens and Quentin comes out.

 

"Quentin you are under arrest for crimes against Setillo." The soldier declares then talks to his com. "We got him."

 

Virgil reaches his hand out and twists Quentin's robot arm back in a painful position, eyes blazing with anger. "Shoot him." The soldiers hesitate. Virgil glares at them. "What are you waiting for!? He was charged with death! Just kill him already!"

 

Some of the soldiers turn on the others and gun them down. Virgil pales and hides, dodging a blast. He looks up and that's when he sees their eyes. Though their eyes one solid color, you can always tell where they're looking. But the renegade soldiers aren't focused on any one thing, just a general direction. They seem loopy, complacent. Another shot narrowly misses Virgil's head, snapping him back to reality. He runs to the bridge, only to find General Nate laying dead, fallen near his chair. One of the soldiers aims at Virgil. Virgil runs but is cut off by a group of soldiers. He turns the other way, only to find the same.

 

Quentin walks up to him. "Nice try Virgil but rule number one: always have a plan B." He smirks Virgil breathes quickly. He goes to summon a panel but quickly gets shocked. He falls, unconscious.


	6. Ninja

Virgil wakes up in a cage. His eyes widen. He thrusts his hands out to break the cage but he feels cold heat seep into his neck. He screams from the collar. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Quentin walks up. Virgil breathes heavily and glares at him, though his eyes give away his fear. "You were always a fighter Virgil. Too bad your gifts are going to go to waste."

 

“Oh really?”

 

"My men have captured Aquarius once he is delivered to me I will have him watch me kill you. Then I will torture him slowly, painfully until he begs for death, but he won't get it. He will suffer until he can't suffer any longer."

 

Virgil growls and rams himself into the bars. “NO!”

 

Quentin smirks "It will be a couple of days before then so get comfortable and don't do anything stupid." Quentin walks away. Virgil breathes quickly. He runs around and throws his body into the cage. He tries using his powers again but just ends up screaming. He claws at his collar, but that just gets him another shock. He curls up on the floor, shivering and crying.

 

...

 

Logan wakes up in his own cage. He looks around panic. "No, no, no, no."

 

Anwir slithers towards him with a smirk. “Like it?”

 

Logan glares at him yet his eyes still show his panic. "Let me out!"

 

Anwir chuckles. “Soon.”

 

"What are you going to do with me?"

 

“You’ll see. You should have stayed on that slave ship, boy.” Logan blasts him with wind then screams as the collar shocks him. Anwir gets up and laughs. Logan pants and glares at him. Anwir slithers away. “I’m sure your boyfriend will be happy to see you.”

 

"No!" Anwir grins and leaves. Logan slams the bars.

 

...

 

Virgil paces his cell, trailing his hand along the bars. He can hear distant sounds and gunfire. He looks up and goes to the front of the cell. A soldier goes flying into the room, limp. A woman dress like a ninja walks into the room. She puts her staff behind her belt and is attached to it. Her face is covered but she looks to be a Stellio of Protection. Her hair comes out in the back in a ponytail. It's white with pink and blue stripes. She wears a red long scarf around her neck and her clothes are brown and tan. She walks up to Virgil, looking surprised to see him.

 

Virgil eyes her cautiously, glancing between her and the soldier. He seems tense. She walks over the soldier and picks up a pair of keys. She opens the cage. Virgil glares at her and hesitantly steps out. He quickly runs to the opposite corner and grabs the soldier’s gun, aiming it at her. "Woah Virgil calm down." She pulls her mask off and reveals its Emile. "It's me."

 

Virgil’s eyes widen. “EMILE!?”

 

More soldiers start coming. "Talk later escape now." Emile pulls her mask back on. She grabs her metal staff and it extends.

 

"The prisoner escape!" Emile runs towards them at fast speeds. They fire at her and she blocks it with her staff before smacking one of them in the head with it. Virgil raises his hand and suddenly screams as his collar shocks him. He falls to the ground, panting.

 

Emile does a backflip kicking one of the men. Her heel reveals a knife that cuts him, by the time Virgil looks up Emile is the only one standing she goes over to you. "We need to move." Emile helps Virgil up.

 

Virgil touches his collar and lets out a small scream when it shocks him again. "Can't-"

 

Emile grabs his hands. "Take it off later." She hands him one of the guns. "Use this."

 

Virgil shakes his head. "They can just shock me. Quentin-" more soldiers come and Virgil quickly guns them down.

 

Emile looks at the keys. She finds a strange one and clicks a button. The collar falls off. "Problem solve let's go." She heads for the door. Virgil rubs his neck in relief and camouflages. He runs after her, making it past the soldiers easily. "What are you doing here?"

 

"My ship was captured on the way back from Earth. I sent a distress signal and was rescued, but at least half of the Stellio crew was drugged and under Quentin's control." Virgil sighs. "We had him. We had him right there. I should have just taken the shot. I should have trashed that escape pod with him still inside."

 

"How did they get drugged?"

 

"I don't know." Virgil frowns.

 

Emile turns to the hanger "We will figure that out later." Emile grabs her ship and it goes to fun size.

 

"I don't want to kill them... It's not their fault... But..."

 

"Virgil let's go before more show up."

 

Virgil climbs in before pausing halfway up the ramp. "Logan's coming."

 

"He's not on the ship I checked all I found was you."

 

"I know. Quentin sent a ground team." Virgil runs in and grabs a com device. "I'll call you when I need a lift. They bring Logan, I grab him, we run. They'll think I left with you."

 

"No way I'm not leaving you."

 

Virgil grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. "Emile, please. I have to do this. Just go." he runs out.

 

Emile grabs a bag then goes out of her ship. She clicks a button on her keys and her ship goes into autopilot and leaves the hanger. "I'm staying."

 

Virgil sighs. “Fine. While we wait, I need my weapons and ship.”

 

Emile hands him the bag. "Weapons."

 

"I hope you don't mind that I borrow your stuff."

 

Virgil smirks. “Thanks.” He looks through it and quickly finds Aquo. He turns it on and grabs one of the electromagnetic shields. “Okay, Let’s go.” They head down the halls, staying in the shadows. They make their way to the weapons vault. Virgil looks around before finding a backpack thrown haphazardly in. He picks it up and looks through it, grabbing his ship on the necklace and putting it on, as well as the electro-bracelets.

 

"So what's the plan?"

 

“Wait until they bring Logan.”

 

"Why not kill Quentin now?" Virgil thinks. "We kill him now, the soldiers listen to us then we surprise Anwir when he comes."

 

“They won’t listen to us...” Virgil looks around the corner nervously.

 

"Either way Quentin is on this ship. Let's just take him out." Virgil nods and follows Emile. They sneak their way to the captain quarters. Emile stealth kills a few guards on the way. They get to the door. "Can you sense if he's in there?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “I can only sense through living things, but I can manipulate everything else.”

 

Emile nods "Ok let's just do this." Emile opens the door slowly but the room is empty. Emile looks confused as she walks inside. Virgil stays outside and keeps his guard up, still camouflaged.

 

The monitor turns on and Quentin is on the screen. "Welcome back Agent Phenix. I always knew you couldn't stay away from the battle." Emile glares at him. "Nevertheless your rescue mission has failed." A timer shows up. "Goodbye agent." The screen turns off but the timer is still on. 30 seconds. She runs out of the room.

 

"Move now!" Virgil raises his hands and panels fly up to create a wall. He takes off to the hanger and sets his ship down. It goes to normal size and he starts it while Emile opens the hanger doors. She runs in and they lift off as an explosion sounds booms. The walls around them begin to collapse. They narrowly make it out of the ship before it explodes. Emile looks out the window at the wreckage. Emile pulls her mask off and slams her fist on the wall. "DAMNIT!"

 

“My ship!” Virgil exclaims from the cockpit and sighs, tears welling up in his eyes. He gets to work figuring out where they are.

 

"Sorry." Emile slides down and sits on the ground.

 

Virgil lowers his head. Jupiter comes into view through the front window, the giant planet towering over them. “I’m guessing Quentin and Anwir are hiding on one of the moons...”

 

"I don't know maybe." She sighs "Sorry Virgil I've failed you."

 

“No, you didn’t.”

 

Emile sighs she gets up and sits in the seat next to Virgil. "I'm guessing you have some questions?"

 

“Yeah.” Virgil looks at her.

 

"Ask away."

 

“Agent Phoenix?”

 

"I worked in the special forces for a long time. My code name was Agent Phoenix."  Virgil nods. Emile sighs "I left that life behind me. I hope you don't think different of me now."

 

“No, I just- I don’t know.” Virgil looks back out the window. “I don’t know what I think right now.”

 

"I'll answer anything you want." She looks at the navigation. "In the meantime, I'll start making some calls." She puts on a headset.

 

Virgil puts his hand over hers. “No. We don’t know who he has or who we can trust. We need to do this alone.”

 

Emile sighs "There is a mole. How else would he be able to drug them."

 

Virgil looks at her. “A mole?”

 

"A spy, traitor, something. Something or someone drug the soldiers."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “Anwir?”

 

"There is no way he could get close enough." Emile sighs and leans back. "I don't understand how."

 

Virgil rubs his face. “How long has it been since they got Logan?”

 

"A day. I would have come faster but I got held up in the hospital, brothers can be a pain."

 

Virgil nods. “You know what else doesn’t make sense? Quentin said he wanted revenge, that he was gonna kill me in front of Logan. But if he was going to do that, why would he have left me on a rigged ship?”

 

"Logan said that Quentin was extremely smart. Rule one: always have a plan B. He must have done it just in case things didn't go as plan,"

 

“Yeah well, his plan B had a plan B then.” Virgil groans.

 

Emile rubs his back. "We will find him. I promise."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “This wasn’t supposed to happen... If I had just stayed-“

 

"Stop. Could of, would of, should of get you nowhere. It happened you can't change that. All that matters now is getting him back."

 

Virgil grips the steering console and takes a deep breath. “Okay.”


	7. Save the Child

Logan sits in his cage. He hears crying. He looks over and sees a coal black creature with long wavy hair. The creature wears a pink dress and shoes. The skirt of the dress has purple polka dots. Logan frowns at the little creature. "Hey, are you ok?"

 

The creature looks at him showing their pink dots for eyes. **"Who are you?"** their voice gives an echo. Logan realizes what this is.

 

"I'm Logan, are you a Terrorling?"

 

The creature nods and rubs their eyes. **"Yeah, my name is Terra."**

 

Logan nods "How old are you?"

 

 **"Eight."** Logan frowns, a child shouldn't be in a cage, but he can see why. Terrorling’s are stronger at young ages. Like snakes with venom, Terrorian's release a black gas from their bodies as a defense that causes illusions to scare predators off. Children can't control how much they use which causes for darker illusions that can give people with weak hearts heart attacks or others to faint. **"I'm scared. I want my mommy and Daddy."**

 

Logan frowns deeper. "I will get you out I promise."

 

**"How?"**

 

"I don't know, but I will think of something. I'm really smart. I got out once I can again."

 

**"Really?"**

 

Logan nods. "Yeah, and my boyfriend is going coming too. He's really brave."

 

**"Like a superhero?"**

 

"Yeah like a superhero." Logan smiles and Terra smiles back feeling hopeful. The door opens and Anwir slithers in with a plate of food.

 

“Making friends are we?” Anwir sneers and slides the plate into Terra’s cell. Terra goes to eat it.

 

“Do not eat that."

 

Terra freezes. **"Why?"**

 

"It could be drugged." Logan glares at Deceit.

 

Anwir huffs. “Really? You think I would do that?”

 

"I've learned not to trust you."

 

Anwir rolls his eyes. “The feeling is mutual, _Stellio_.”

 

"Oh please your one to talk."

 

Anwir smirks. “Whatever. Maybe if you stayed out of trouble I wouldn’t keep getting paid to hunt you. Then again, most of my money has come from you, so I suppose I should be thankful.”

 

Logan glares at him. "Virgil will come for me."

 

“Oh no, he won’t.” Anwir purrs.

 

"Yes, he will. He will never stop."

 

“Oh? Didn’t you hear? He’s dead.”

 

Logan's eyes go wide before he shakes his head. "Your lying."

 

“Am I?” Anwir shrugs. “Quentin will tell you…” Logan growls Anwir chuckles and slithers away.

 

Logan bangs the bars and sighs. **"Is he dead?"**

 

"No. He will come for us. I know he will."

 

…

 

Virgil and Emile scan the moons and Jupiter, looking for any ships. Virgil sighs. “You think they’re hiding under the cloud layer?”

 

"I think they're still traveling," Emile admits.

 

Virgil sighs. “To where?”

 

"Somewhere where no one would look." Something clicks "Wait." Emile goes to the computer and starts typing.

 

“What? Where?” Virgil looks over her shoulder. She is looking at ship records. She quickly takes the controls and turns them around.

 

"They're still on Stellio."

 

“What!?”

 

"No ships left the planet near the time Logan was captured. Whatever Quentin's plan is, Logan, needs to be on Stellio."

 

“Why would-“ Virgil stops. “He wanted control...”

 

"You said he wanted revenge, what better than painting the one who wrongs you as a traitor."

 

Virgil pales. “No no no no...” Emile puts it into high gear. Virgil sits down and grips the armrests.

 

…

 

Logan plays with his collar. It shocks him before falling off. He rubs his neck then goes to the lock. He cups it then blasts air. It unlocks and he gets out. He goes over to Terra's cell.

 

Terra looks up with wide eyes. **“What are you doing?”**

 

"Getting us out of here." He unlocks his cage. Terra carefully steps out and looks around. Logan takes his hand. "Stick with me and we will get out. Do you trust me?" Terra looks at him a moment before nodding. Logan gives him a hug before leading him to the door. He looks around and sees two guards. Terra stays firmly hidden behind Logan. Logan thinks _'Smarter not harder'_ "Ok wait here." Logan puts him behind a column. "I'll come back."

 

Terra draws his knees up. **“Are you sure?”**

 

Logan kisses his head. "I always keep my promises." He smiles.

 

Terra offers a smile back. **“Okay.”**

 

Logan goes back to the door. He takes a deep breath and then blasts the door open. He hits one of the men knocking them out. He runs out of the room and blasts the other guy knocking him out. He grabs the first guys gun and shoots the other before he can get up. He falls back down and goes limp. Logan takes a deep breath. He holds the gun tight and goes back into the room. "Ok let's go." Terra gets up and follows him. "Stay behind me." Logan stays ready as he turns the corner. A guard walks down the hall. Logan takes a deep breath aims and he goes down. Logan moves. Terra glances at the body before quickly catching up with Logan.

 

The hallway starts to flash red and an alarm goes off. "PRISONERS ESCAPE!"

 

"Shit." Logan grabs Terra's hand and they run. Terra breathes quickly, his skin turning oily. "Shh breathe deep and slow. Focus on me." Logan picks him up and enters a maintenance closet.

 

Terra shakes. **“I’m scared. I want my mommy and daddy!”**

 

Logan hugs and rocks him. "Shh, I've got you." He covers his ears. "Focus on me. Breathe in and out slowly." Terra watches him and takes a deep breath in, then lets it out slowly. He keeps doing it and his skin gradually begins to feel dryer. "Good, so good. Everything is going to be ok. I'm going to protect you." Terra nods. Logan smiles "I'm going to head out. You stay here and hide. Do not leave this room until I come to get you. Understand?" Terra nods again. Logan stands up and heads out. He gets a distance away from the closet.

 

Some guards come running down the hall. “Halt!” Logan blasts them away and books it.

 

Logan looks behind him he turns back around just in time to get caught by Quentin. Quentin grabs him by the throat. Logan gasps and fights. Quentin sighs. "Awnir can you do anything right?"

 

Anwir slithers up behind him and growls. “It’s not my fault I have shitty tech!”

 

"The plan was simple. I fly around the moon to draw Virgil out then you capture and hold Aquarius."

 

“Okay well, I did that.” Anwir crosses his arms and huffs. “Where’s my money?”

 

"Money, oh right. Here." Quentin turns to him and in a quick motion shoots him in the head. "I told you it was to die for." Logan's eyes go wide. "What? Did you expect me to pay him?" He laughs "Oh poor Aquarius."

 

Logan gasps "Why are you doing this?" He pushes out.

 

"Why? I'm trying to fix our planet from ruin. I'm trying to fix their old way of thinking and _you_ my own student stab me in the back. You ruin me now I will ruin you." He pulls out a needle. "Let's see what the people think of you now." Logan's eyes go wide. Quentin sticks the needle in and Logan falls unconscious.


	8. Traitor

It takes a day for Virgil and Emile to get back to Stellio. "Find Remy he's been working on an antidote to the drug. I'm going to go find where they're holding Logan."

 

“No, you go find Remy, I find Logan,” Virgil says.

 

"Fine, just go!" Emile runs off.

 

Virgil takes off. “Aquo find Logan.” Aquo takes off. Virgil runs to the plaza to rent a speeder.

 

Virgil turns on the radio. "We have several reports of tornado's coming from different areas around the city. Police warn people to stay in their homes while trying to find who is making them." Virgil takes the speeder down the streets, searching. He finds a tornado and a few police. They are looking up at the top of a tall building. Someone is up there creating the tornados.

 

Virgil gets off the speeder and goes up to the police. “Who is it?”

 

"Sir please stand back." One officer says the other yells into a microphone.

 

"This is your last warning. Stop this at once or we will gun you down." The person on top doesn't respond. Just throws another tornado at them. "FALL BACK!" Everyone runs.

 

Virgil raises a hand and rocks rise up into steps. He leaps onto one, then another as the last rock falls. He jumps onto the top of the building and freezes. Logan is on the top completely ignoring Virgil as he causes chaos and destruction. Virgil runs to him. “LOGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Logan turns around and blasts Virgil almost pushing him off the building. He doesn't speak and his eyes have this unfocus look to them. Virgil stumbles back, drawing a pipe up to catch him. He breathes quickly and looks back at Logan. He raises his hands and pipes surround him. “I’m sorry...” he whispers. Logan goes into the air then blasts Virgil again knocking him to the ground. Logan lands and pulls out a gun.

 

Virgil activates the shield and holds it up, reaching his hand out and pulls the gun from Logan’s hand, throwing it aside. Logan gets into a fighting stance. "Master Quentin wanted me to tell you this before you die. 'You know what would be better than having Aquarius watch me kill you? Have him kill you himself. Then his own people will kill him. Marking him as a traitor and with you two gone, no one can stop me from taking over and fixing this planet.' That was it. Now die." Logan charges.

 

Virgil barely has time to react when Logan takes him down. A year of training gone to waste as he just locks up, staring at Logan. He feels his breath being stolen from him, literally. He looks around with panicked eyes before putting his hand to Logan’s chest and making a finger gun. Logan falls over unconscious. The tornados all disappear.

 

Virgil coughs, pulling oxygen back into his lungs. He lays there a moment, not quite sure what just happened, but he needs to move. He picks up Logan and camouflages himself. He goes to the forest and summons the speeder. He lays Logan down and gets on, going to Morning Starters, the foliage hiding them. He keeps alert, feeling through the plants to see if they’re being followed. He makes it to Morning Starters as a man is thrown out of the store burn to a crisp. Virgil stops and stays hidden, trying to make out who it is.

 

Emile is in the shop, 5 against one. She spins her staff that is on fire. The soldiers attack her but she blocks and attacks back. Her heel knife cuts a few. They get a few hits on her but they soon go down cut and burned. Then the fire magically goes out. Virgil comes in, carrying Logan. “He’s under Quentin’s control.”

 

Emile frowns and pulls her mask off. "As I fear." The motions him to follow her to the back. Remy is working at the table. "Progress?"

 

"Slow I don't know what I'm making!" Remy turns around. "What's wrong with Lo?"

 

“He’s under Quentin’s control. I knocked him out.” Virgil frowns.

 

"Oh, that might help us." Remy grabs a needle. Virgil lays Logan down.

 

Remy takes some of his blood. "I can work with this."

 

Emile nods "Ok, in the meantime we need to find Quentin."

 

Aquo comes flying in, beeping. Virgil looks up. “What?” He looks to the door and sees a small creature with black skin that appears to be oily and pink dots for eyes. He wears a pink shirt and skirt with purple polka dots on the skirt. Virgil aims at him. The creature whimpers and cowers, crying. Virgil frowns and lowers his hand.

 

Emile frowns "It's a Terrorling. A young one. They can be very dangerous when scared." Emile slowly approaches him. "Shh, it's ok. What's wrong?"

 

The Terrorling backs away. Aquo comes out and shoos Emile away. It does circles around the Terrorling’s head. He sniffles. **“I didn’t listen to him.”**

 

"Who?"

 

**“Logan.”**

 

Virgil comes out. “You know him?”

 

The Terrorling nods. “ **He helped me escape. He told me to wait in the maintenance closet until he came back, but he never came.”** Aquo whizzes around and the Terrorling points to it. **“I followed it.”**

 

Virgil nods slowly and offers a smile. “Well, I’m Virgil. Logan’s boyfriend.”

 

 **“Awir said you were dead... Logan said you would come to rescue us. Like a superhero.”** Virgil smiles more.

 

“Logan is inside. He's sleep right now but your welcome to come in." Emile smiles.

 

“What’s your name?” Virgil asks.

 

 **“Terra.”** He wipes his eyes.

 

“Well, you’re very brave, Terra.”

 

 **“Really?”** Terra smiles at Virgil who nods.

 

“Come on. Aquo keep guard.” Virgil offers his hand to Terra who takes it. Virgil leads him in and sees Logan beginning to wake up. Virgil frowns. “Remy, do you know how long the poison is active?”

 

"Not a clue."

 

Logan groans "I-what? Need to-" he blinks a lot his eyes having a hard time focusing.

 

Virgil holds Logan’s hand. “Lo?”

 

"Wha? Who?"

 

Remy looks at his eyes. "He's in a confused state as it exists his system." Remy goes back to his desk.

 

Virgil frowns deeply and rubs Logan’s arm. “Just rest.”

 

Logan closes his eyes. Emile nods. "He still taking orders."

 

Virgil sighs. Terra sits next to him, looking at Logan worriedly. “ **Awir** **brought me food, but Logan said to not eat it. He said it could be poisoned.”**

 

"Have you eaten anything?" Emile asks. Terra shakes his head. Emile goes to the pantry and gets a slice of coffee cake. "Here you go." She offers it to him.

 

Terra looks at it a moment before taking it. He nibbles at it and smiles. Virgil smiles softly at him. “I like your skirt.”

 

Terra blushes. **“Thank you.”**

 

"Remy watches Terra and Logan. Virgil, we need to move." Emile puts her mask back on.

 

Virgil nods and stands. “ **Where are you going?”** Terra asks.

 

“To find Quentin.” Virgil answers and Terra looks scared for them. “We’ll be okay. I promise.” Virgil assures.

 

Emile kneels down. "Virgil and I are going to go be superheroes and stop the man that hurt Logan. Stay here and be safe ok?" Terra gives a small nod.

 

Emile kisses his head. She and Virgil head out Virgil Camouflages. Aquo races out with them. "Aquo knows where he is," Virgil says.

 

"Then there is no time to lose. Let's end this once and for all."  Virgil gets on the speeder. Emile gets on behind him and they take off after Aquo. "No games you see him take him out."


	9. Checkmate

They make it to the town hall. It's guarded by a row of soldiers. "Why am I not surprised?" A sinkhole opens below them. Emile jumps out and grabs her staff. Virgil jumps off the speeder. A land bridge forms over the sinkhole for them to run across before it falls and buries the soldiers. "Did you do that?"

 

“Yeah.” Virgil looks around.

 

"Heads up next time would be nice."

 

“Sorry.” Virgil heads into the town hall.

 

Emile stays alert. They find Quentin by himself sitting in a chair. "Welcome." Virgil looks around for an ambush. "I will say I'm not surprised to see you." Emile pulls out a gun. "Oh, Agent you sure that is a good idea?"

 

“Wait,” Virgil says and continues looking around for a moment more. He turns back to Emile. “Let’s go.” His eyes beg her to trust him.

 

Emile looks at him then back at Quentin. She starts to lower her gun. "You have one shot Agent. The twitch of a finger is all it takes, but you can't handle that can you? It was too much. The missions you got, did. You quit because you couldn't handle the pressure. Tell me how did their screams sound like? When you-" Emile raises her gun again.

 

“Emile.” Virgil takes a step forward. “Don’t. Don’t listen to him. He’s trying to get under your skin. Don’t let him.” His eyes shift between Quentin and Emile.

 

"What are we waiting for!? I said no more games." Emile takes a step to the side.

 

Virgil comes over and turns her away, walking her out. He keeps his head turned to the side so he can watch out behind them. “Come on.” He whispers. “We have to think outside the box. We’ve been playing by his rules. It’s time to play by ours.”

 

Emile nods "He cried for you, Virgil. He was so sure that you would save him. The look in his eyes when I told him you were dead." Quentin yells.

 

“Fuck you.” Virgil walks them outside. He stands in front of the building and raises his hands, closing his eyes. The ground shakes.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

“Bringing it down.” The pillars give out and the roof begins to crumble.

 

"How is this different than just shooting him?"

 

“Because shooting him could be a trigger to an ambush.” Virgil pants. The walls fall onto each other. He directs the falling rubble towards Quentin. Virgil opens his eyes and stumbles, almost falling into the sinkhole.

 

Emile grabs him. "That is too easy."

 

Virgil breathes heavily and looks over the fallen building. He looks around it. “Okay. Then let’s find him.” Aquo zooms over and starts scanning. He beeps over a spot. Emile goes over and starts moving rocks. Virgil stumbles over and levitates them away.

 

They find someone but its not Quentin. "Oh, stars. It’s the mayor." Emile pulls him out.

 

Virgil pales. _‘Did I just kill the mayor?’_

 

Emile looks him over. "Is that Logan's watch?" Emile takes off a broken watch.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and nods. _‘Quentin still won.’_

 

Emile sighs "He's good." Emile sighs "Let's get back to Remy and Logan. We really need to sit down and think about our plan."

 

“He’s dead isn’t he...?” Virgil doesn’t open his eyes.

 

"Yes." Virgil lowers his head, shaking. "You didn't know."

 

“I should have looked closer...”

 

"Nothing we can do about it now. Come on." Emile pulls him up.

 

Virgil limps a bit, still tired and full of guilt. “Knowledge needs a leader...”

 

"And it's not going to be Quentin." Emile helps him walk. Aquo buzzes around. They get on the speeder and go back to the coffee shop.

 

Remy looks at them. "How did it go?"

 

Virgil falls into a chair. “I killed the mayor...” he rubs his face. ‘ _How many people have I killed now? Ten? Twenty? A hundred?’_

 

Emile frowns and kneels down. Remy takes a step forward but Emile waves him off. Remy goes back to his workshop. Emile pulls her mask off. "Virgil look at me." Emile cups his face and moves so he's looking at her. "I know taking a life is hard. Believe me, I know but you didn't know. We both thought it was Quentin. I was going to blast him if you didn't stop me." Virgil closes his eyes again. "You're doing your best. You did what you thought was right. Sometimes innocents get hurt. It sucks I know but at the end of the day we did our best and we can't change the past. Quentin is still out there and he will kill anyone he needs to get into power. I'm not going to stop fighting are you?"

 

Virgil’s brows furrow. In pain or anger, Emile can’t tell, but when he finally opens his eyes they are filled with determination. “No.”

 

Emile smiles "Ok, we need a plan. Your right we keep following his rules. We need to change the game."

 

“How? He’s always two steps ahead of us.”

 

 **“You’re chasing him. Why not have him chase you?”** Terra suggests.

 

Emile smirks. "Your right. Quentin is a lot of things. One of them is prideful. He's not going to take kindly to Logan still being alive."

 

“Logan had a message from him... he said that having Logan kill me then get killed by his own people would be better than just killing me in front of him.”

 

Emile thinks "He thinks Logan has wrong him. Thus he needs to be punished, but Logan didn't get the punishment that he wanted."

 

“What do you mean?” Virgil asks.

 

"Quentin got dishonored when Logan put him through court now he wants to dishonor Logan."

 

“Well, that didn’t happen.”

 

"Right so he's going to try again. So lets 'give him what he wants'." Emile smirks

 

Virgil raises a brow and smirks. “Who’s the bait?”

 

Emile looks at the broken watch. "I'll be bait."

 

Virgil thinks it over. “You sure?”

 

"I can handle myself. Just don't miss the shot."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “No. I’ll be bait. I know Logan better and I know what it’s like under the drug. Besides, you have steadier hands.”

 

"Are you sure?"

 

“I’m sure.” Virgil stands. “There are two more watches at our house.”

 

"Wait. Quentin might have taken them." She looks at the broken one. "Can you fix this one?"

 

Virgil looks it over. “Maybe... most of my tools are at the house though.” He rubs his face more.

 

"I'm just worried that the house could be a trap."

 

“I know...”

 

"I'll go get your stuff." Virgil shakes his head and takes a shaky step. "Virgil you need to rest. I can handle myself if you couldn't tell."

 

Virgil sighs. “Okay.” He sits back down.

 

"Stay here and protect the others. I will be back." Emile puts her mask on and runs out. Virgil lays his head against the wall and closes his eyes. He should rest, but instead, he’s watching Emile go through the forest.

 

 **“Virgil?”** Terra questions. Virgil opens his eyes and looks at him. He offers a smile. Terra crawls onto his lap and Virgil holds him.

 

“So you’re a Terrorling? Where are you from?”

 

**“Terror.”**

 

Virgil shrugs. “Okay. Fitting. How did you end up on Deceit’s ship?”

 

**“He kidnapped me for a sale, but whoever it was never came...”**

 

“How long were you on the ship?”

 

**“A few days I think...”**

 

Virgil nods and kisses his head. “Once we’re done here, we’ll do everything we can to get you home.” Terra smiles and holds onto him.

 

…

 

Emile finds her way to Virgil's house. She looks through the windows and she sees a few people. "Typical." She sneaks closes. She knows where Virgil's room is so she goes to the side of the house and starts climbing the rock wall. She looks through the window and finds it empty. She opens the window and crawls in. She grabs a bag and starts filling it with stuff.

 

"Freeze." She looks up and she is surrounded by what normally would be police but Emile knows better. "Hands behind your head."

 

Emile puts her hands behind her head. "Oh Honey you should have taken the shot when you could."


	10. New Plan

Logan groans. Virgil holds his hand. Logan looks at him. "Virgil?" Virgil smiles in relief and kisses him. Logan tiredly kisses him back. "What happened?"

 

“Quentin had you. He was going to have you kill me but I knocked you out...” Virgil looks down. “We went after him and... he tricked us.”

 

Logan frowns he sits up and rubs his head. "Where is he now?"

 

“We don’t know. We have a plan though. I’m just waiting for Emile to get back so I can fix this.” Virgil holds up the watch with a frown. Terra leaps up and hugs Logan.

 

Logan falls back on the table. "What the-Terra! Oh, thank the stars your ok." Logan hugs him back. "I am so sorry."

 

 **“It’s okay. The robot found me and brought me here.”** Virgil smiles at them.

 

Logan relaxes "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What about hungry?"

 

 **“The ninja girl gave me some cake.”** Terra smiles.

 

"Ninja girl?"

 

“Emile. She used to serve in special forces. It became too hard on her so she left.” Virgil looks down and fidgets with the watch. “I see why...”

 

"Oh..." Logan rubs his face. "Wait... Virgil, you're alive!"

 

Virgil looks up. “Oh yeah. Emile came and rescued me just before the ship exploded.”

 

Logan relaxes. "She tried her best but Anwir. He had this device, it paralyzed us."

 

Virgil nods. “We still haven’t found him either-“

 

"He's dead."

 

“Oh.”

 

"Quentin shot him. I guess he was done with him. I don't know, I feel like I don't even know him anymore." Logan continues to rock Terra.

 

“You don’t. He’s not who anyone thought he was.” Virgil grips at his hair. “His plan was to dishonor you and paint you as a traitor. He had you create tornadoes all over the city and try to kill me. Then that failed and now I’m just waiting for what happens next. He has backup plans for his backup plans and is always ahead of us, manipulating us into doing his dirty work for him. So now the city’s a mess, the mayor is dead, there’s no one to lead, and Quentin’s just gonna swoop in and ‘save’ everyone and it feels like no matter what we’re gonna try, it’s going to fail!” Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. Logan frowns and moves over to hug Virgil.

 

Virgil leans on him. Terra holds his hand. **“But you’re a superhero.”**

 

“I don’t feel like a hero. I feel like a murderer.”

 

"Virgil you save me. You are a hero in my eyes. Quentin is the murderer. He tricks you. All we can do is learn from our mistakes." Logan cups his face.  "The Virgil I know doesn't give up."

 

Virgil looks into his eyes, his own filling with tears. He closes them and lays his head against Logan’s. He takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

Logan kisses his head. "You will always be my hero." he rocks Virgil.

 

Virgil smiles a bit and kisses Logan’s cheek. “And you’re my star.”

 

Logan nuzzles him. Remy just sips his coffee from the back. "You two are adorable."

 

Terra giggles. Virgil blushes. “Did you finish it?”

 

"Yeah. I want to give you a shot. Like a vaccine, so the drug can't affect you anymore."

 

Virgil hesitates a moment. _‘Shh. It’s Remy.’_ “Okay.”

 

"I'm taking it too so don't worry." Remy grabs a needle and stabs himself.

 

"Remy I don't believe that is how you give a shot."

 

"How would I know? I'm not a doctor I'm a coffee maker."

 

Virgil snorts. “Okay Bones.” Everyone looks at Virgil with confusion. “Star Trek? Bones? Oh, wait- nevermind.”

 

Remy gets a new needle and stabs Logan. "Ow." he rubs his arm.

 

Remy chuckles. "Don't be a baby."

 

Virgil hisses and takes a needle for himself. “I’ll do it.” He watches the needle with fear.

 

Terra looks between Virgil and the needle. “ **You don’t like them, do you?** ”

 

“No... I’ve always been afraid of shots honestly. Fainted a few times with the doctors. Scared the crap out of a nurse.”

 

Logan takes the needle. "I'll do it."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and focuses on a picture on the opposite wall. _‘It’s Logan. He’s not going to hurt me.’_

 

"Virgil, how would you describe me to Terra here? Like if he never met me."

 

Virgil thinks. “Smart. Kind. Curious. Cute.” He takes deep breaths.

 

"Really? That's it. I've been told that I'm cold and someone once said I would never find love. They said I was weak and worthless."

 

Virgil growls and tenses. “Who dare say that about you!? You’re not weak and you’re definitely not worthless! You mean the universe to me and I don’t know what I would do without you! You have a strength of mind and can solve almost any puzzle!”

 

"Virgil."

 

“What?” Virgil looks at him. He holds up an empty needle. Virgil blinks. His ears start ringing. _‘It’s inside me. It’s inside me. It’s inside- breath.’_ He lays his head on Logan’s shoulder and takes deep breaths his eyes close. “Hold on...” He mumbles.

 

Logan rubs his back "I've got you."

 

Virgil’s head spins and he just wants it to stop. He keeps taking deep breaths. _‘I’m not fainting. I’m not fainting. I’m not-_ ‘ “I’m gonna faint.” He goes limp.

 

Logan continues to hold him. "He wasn't kidding about fainting." Remy chuckles

 

"Remy be nice."

 

…

 

He sees Quentin leading him into a room. He looks around and sees bodies. He’s breathing becomes faster and he feels like he is spinning in place.  Suddenly he’s falling. Falling. He’s on a ship, racing away as he’s being chased. He flies into the void.

 

…

 

“Remy be nice.” Virgil hears. His sight slowly comes back to him, though it’s foggy. He looks around, disoriented. Logan rubs his back. "Hey it's ok I got you."

 

Terra gives his hand a squeeze. “S-sorry...” Virgil whispers, unable to move, actually forgetting he had a body.

 

"Nothing to be sorry about." Logan rocks him.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and continues breathing. His fingers twitch and he’s aware of his body. “Can I have some apple juice...?” He asks. Remy goes out and comes back with a box. Logan takes it and holds it for Virgil. “Heh... can take starvation, electro-rods, and whips but I faint from a shot,” Virgil mumbles and sucks at the juice box slowly.

 

Logan rubs his back. "You are an odd one but I love you." Logan kisses his head.

 

Virgil sighs and smiles. Terra rubs his hand. “Emile should have been back by now...” Virgil mumbles.

 

Emile comes in "Back." She walks over with a little limp. Remy frowns and goes over.

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I grab everything I could." She drops the bag. Virgil slowly sits up. "Logan. You’re up."

 

"And you are a ninja."

 

Emile laughs "Yeah don't worry about it."

 

Terra looks at Virgil who’s shaking. **“Are you okay?”**

 

“Yeah... it just takes a few minutes.”

 

Logan holds Virgil. Emile frowns "What's wrong?"

 

"We gave him a shot."

 

"A shot?"

 

"A vaccine for the drug. If Remy is right we can't get drugged anymore."

 

Emile nods "That's good."

 

"Yeah Em here." Remy hands her a needle.

 

"Thanks." Emile stabs herself.

 

“You all need to be more gentle and quit stabbing yourselves. You’re gonna break the needle and it’ll get stuck inside you and- shit. No. Breathe.” Virgil takes a deep breath.

 

Terra looks at them. **“Do I need to take it too?”**

 

"Sorry kid but I don't have enough. I'll get on work on making more but I was just worried about us." Remy goes back to his lap. Emile sits down.

 

Virgil slowly gets stronger and sits up again. “Okay. Let me see...” he kneels down and sets the watch on the ground, looking through the backpack. It's a mess that looks like she just threw everything she could find into a bag and ran with it.

 

Logan looks over Virgil's shoulder. "What happened to my watch?"

 

“I dropped a building on it,” Virgil mumbles and organizes his tools.

 

"Oh."

 

"We are going to use the watch so Virgil can look like you and then we can set a trap for Quentin."

 

"Why not just use me?"

 

“Because.” Is all Virgil says as he works

 

"We want to keep you safe."

 

"I'm flattered but I can do this."

 

“No,” Virgil says firmly and doesn’t look up.

 

"With all due respect Logan. You can't do this."

 

"What do you mean." Logan crosses his arms.

 

"You don't have enough training to defend yourself and we don't know what Quentin will do once he comes."

 

"So, I'm just supposed to wait on the sides and do nothing?"

 

“You’re supposed to keep yourself and Terra safe.” Virgil sighs and finally looks up. “Look, the battlefield isn’t your area of strength. It honestly isn’t mine-“ he ignores the questioning looks. “But Knowledge needs a leader...”

 

"You think I can lead?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

 

"Logan you're not a fighter, you're a thinker."

 

"And you're a therapist." Logan snaps.

 

“From Protection.” Virgil points out. Logan starts pacing. Virgil keeps working on the watch, glancing up at him.

 

"I became a therapist to save lives not end them. Logan just thinks for one second. You can't outfight Quentin."

 

"Then I out think him! You're the one who said to make them play by our rules."

 

"Yes, and that is what Virgil and I are trying to do. If you want to help us make a plan but you don't leave this building." Virgil stays quiet. Terra looks between them and holds himself.

 

Logan looks at Terra. He frowns he goes over to him. "Hey, come here." Logan takes him back to the back room. "You want some ice-cream?" Terra smiles and nods. "What flavor?" Logan goes to the freezer.

 

Terra shrugs. **“Strawberry?”** Logan grabs a strawberry popsicle. He unwraps it and hands it to Terra. Terra beams. **“Thanks.”**

 

Logan smiles. "How are you feeling?"

 

 **“Better.”** Terra sucks happily on the popsicle.

 

Logan ruffles his hair. "Sorry, you got dragged into this mess."

 

**“But I met you.”**

 

"That is not saying much." Logan smiles sadly. Terra hugs him. Logan rubs his shoulder. "All it seems I do is put people in danger."

 

Terra shrugs. **“But if you hadn’t gotten me out, I don’t know where I would be.”**

 

"True." Logan shrugs "Yeah that was a good thing." he smiles "We will get you home." Logan kisses his head. Terra sighs contently.

 

…

 

“Okay. Done.” Virgil puts on the watch and turns into Logan. He looks in a mirror. “This is scarily accurate.”

 

Emile chuckles "Ok now we just need a game plan. How are we going to get Quentin's attention?"

 

Virgil thinks then sighs and turns back. “We need is me.”

 

Emile nods "Ok, then I'll be Logan and you be you."

 

“Then who takes the shot?”

 

"I'll take the shot," Logan says.

 

“No.” Virgil glares at him then looks out the window. He stares for a long moment, thinking.

 

"There are only three of us and you need three people." Logan points out. Virgil moves towards the window. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil doesn’t answer. He places his hand on the glass. _‘Think like Quentin. He’s not going to put himself in danger. He wants to dishonor Logan. He wants control of Stellio.’_ “Nevermind. We don’t need me. We need the mayor of Leadership.” He turns back to them.

 

"The mayor of Leadership? How are we going to get him?" Emile says "The ship ride there would be hours."

 

“I don’t know.”

 

"We can turn into the mayor of Leadership," Logan says.

 

"But I need to be you and we only have one watch," Virgil says.

 

"Who is more important for this plan to work me or the mayor?"

 

Virgil looks down. "This isn't going to work..." he looks up. "Okay... I'll draw Quentin out." he gives Emile a tracker. "When I do I'll activate my end. Then you come for me."

 

Emile nods "Ok."

 

"What do I do?"

 

"Stay here and protect Terra."

 

Logan looks back at Terra who's taking a nap. "Ok fine."

 

"We're serious." Virgil looks at Logan. “Remy!"

 

Remy comes over. "What? I'm busy."

 

"Watch Logan please," Virgil says and kisses Logan's cheek.

 

Remy roles his eyes. "Fine whatever. Logan used that big brain and help me with the thing."

 

"The thing?"

 

"Yeah, the bubble wobble and the zip op fiz."

 

"Oh right." Logan goes to the back.

 

Virgil blinks and looks at Emile. "Do I want to know?"

 

Remy chuckles "Nope." And he leaves.

 

Emile rolls her eyes. "Let's go."

 

Virgil taps the watch and turns into Logan. "Now to find Quentin," he says in Logan's voice and leaves. He goes to the speeder and gets on, taking off towards the plaza.


	11. Not Throwing Away My Shot

"Freeze!" An officer says. "Aquarius you are under arrest for treason and damage to the city public and private." Virgil stops the speeder and gets off. The officer cuffs Virgil and puts him in his car. Virgil doesn't fight, obeying every order and keeping his eyes down.

 

They make there way back to the town hall. People of creation are working on rebuilding it. Quentin looks at Virgil as the officer brings him over. "Well if it isn't my student." Virgil doesn't look up, he seems to be distant, gazing at nothing. "Hmm, you must have done it. Tell me did you kill Virgil?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, my dear officer this man has committed murder. What else will he do?" Quentin chuckles to himself. On a building a little bit away Emile sets up. Virgil stays silent. Quentin cups his face and makes him look up. "It's almost a pity to waste you." Virgil tries to keep his eyes from focusing on Quentin or showing his fear. He lets his head be pliable in his hands, as much as he hates it. Quentin pets his hair. "To think I raised you like a son. Now I feel like a disappointed parent, but you were always a disappointment. Even your birth parents didn't want you." Emile aims. Virgil can't help but flinch. Quentin frowns then-

 

_BANG!_

 

Quentin falls over dead. Virgil scrambles back and drops his disguise. He stares at Quentin's body and takes deep breaths, falling to his knees. "Freeze!" Virgil looks up and sees he’s surrounded. He tries to break the cuffs, but they won't break. He panics and keeps trying, but he can't control them. _'what-'_ He screams as an electro-rod sends him down. Emile takes aim and fires at the officers and they drop like flies.

 

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut, laying in the middle of a circle of dead bodies. He looks over at Quentin. He feels like he's going to be sick, but he has to make sure. He crawls over to his body, stepping in the white blood. He swallows and searches for a pulse, but finds none. He looks up and sees the Stellios of Creation still working. _'They're following their last orders...'_ He thinks then looks at the cuffs. _'Why can't I control these?'_

 

Emile makes her way over. "Was it him?"

 

"I... Think so..." _'I'm gonna be so sick.'_ Virgil holds himself, hands desperately fidgeting with the cuffs. Emile goes to the officer. She picks up a key and takes the cuffs off. Virgil drops the cuffs like their a snake and hides his hands by crossing his arms.

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yeah." he shakes and looks back at Quentin. He pokes him with his foot. _'Is he actually dead? Is it actually him?’_ "I couldn't control the cuffs..."

 

Emile looks Quentin over. "No watch." She looks at Virgil. "That's normal. Police cuffs are made from synthetic metals so they are immune to nature abilities. So they can't escape."

 

Virgil gives a small nod. "I just... I didn't have control for a moment."

 

"You did great, let's get out of here." Emile hugs Virgil. Virgil leans on her and takes a step towards the speeder. "I'll drive just hold on."

 

…

 

They make there way back to the coffee shop. Emile helps Virgil to the couch. Logan comes out. "Virgil are you ok?"

 

"He's fine just shaken up," Emile assures. Virgil takes a deep breath and sits down, closing his eyes. He sees the bodies falling around him he sees Quentin frowning at him in one moment, falling over dead the next. He reaches for Logan with shaking hands.

 

Logan sits down and puts Virgil in his lap. "What happened?" Logan rubs his back.

 

"Quentin is dead. A few people are under his control. Hopefully, it will wear off." Emile sits down. Virgil holds onto Logan, taking deep breaths. Terra comes over and holds his hand.

 

"So that's it? We won?"

 

"It might be more complicated than that. For now, we rest."

 

Virgil looks up at Logan. “Were you adopted?”

 

"Yes." Logan raises an eyebrow "Why you ask?"

 

Virgil looks down. “Nothing.” _‘You were always a disappointment. Not even your real parents wanted you.’_ Virgil closes his eyes. It felt like he was speaking to HIM, not Logan. Logan frowns but drops it. He kisses Virgil's head. Terra watches him as if searching for something. Virgil looks back up at Logan. “You’re not a disappointment.”

 

Logan tilts his head. "What?" Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. He starts crying. He’s so done with everything. He’s exhausted, confused, scared. He doesn’t believe that it’s actually over. It can’t be. There has to be more. Logan holds him close. "Shh breath. It's ok." Virgil buries his face against him and sobs. Logan rocks him. Virgil takes shaky breaths. "Virgil breathe." Logan puts Virgil's hand on his chest so he can feel his heartbeat. Virgil closes his eyes and focuses on Logan’s heartbeat. Logan takes deep breaths Virgil follows him. Logan kisses his head Virgil sighs and relaxes Logan rubs his back. Emile smiles sweetie at them She goes and gets Virgil water.

 

Virgil looks up and takes it. “Thanks.” He sips it.

 

Emile sits down. "I'm here if you want to talk Virgil." Virgil nods in acknowledgment, but he really doesn’t want to talk about it. Talking about it makes it real. Emile rubs his leg. "When you're ready." Emile stands up. "I'm going to go change." She heads for the back.

 

Terra hugs Virgil. Virgil rubs his back. “Well get you home...”

 

 **“I know.”** Terra smiles.


End file.
